1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates to a method and apparatus for the purpose of self-creating and using a custom hypnosis script that may be used to induce a hypnotic state in a user. In particular this invention relates to the use of a computer program for use with a computer, which queries a user and guides such user through the steps necessary for the creation of a hypnosis script including the imagery to produce hypnotic induction and the behavioral suggestions to produce a desired post-hypnotic effect. Through the use of a text-to-speech program component, the user is able to listen to the completed hypnosis script and thus benefit from a custom created hypnosis experience.
2. Description of Prior Art
A hypnotic state has been described as an altered state of consciousness with an associated heightened level of suggestibility. This heightened level of suggestibility has been found useful in the field for helping to treat people with a wide range of problems or issues relative to weight loss, addiction, pain management, time management and many other areas.
Useful techniques for inducing such an hypnotic state generally fall into three categories: drug induced hypnosis, concentration induced hypnosis (i.e., the swinging watch) and imagery. Of the three categories imagery is believed to be the most useful as it produced a useful hypnotic state (with the associated heightened level of suggestibility) without the stress of concentration (which also produces an unrelaxed state) or the side effects of drug induced states. In addition, the imagery method can be employed at almost any location without the need for unusual equipment or medical oversight.
In light of the benefits of an imagery induced hypnotic state, the market place has produced a plethora of imagery based techniques of providing the desired hypnotic state. For many years, these mass-produced hypnosis products have utilized a spoken hypnosis script which includes the working of hypnotic induction imagery, as well as the working of hypnotic behavioral suggestions. One form of these products offer the user either an audio or a video version of a predetermined hypnosis script, but are not intended for custom alteration by the user. The user of these products must conform to the imagery and suggestion choices as presented, even if some or all of it fails to suit the user""s precise needs and/or preferences.
Another product is the virtual reality device which provides presentation to at least the visual senses, but making no specific mention of the spoken word. Furthermore, it provides that special gear must be worn by the user to produce an actual, not imagery, visual presentation of the experience. The device and its associated accessories do not create or utilize a hypnosis script including neither hypnotic induction language meant to stimulate the imagination of the user, nor hypnotic behavioral suggestion language meant to produce a post-hypnotic effect.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and associated apparatus for inducing a hypnotic state in a user.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method and associated apparatus that creates such an hypnotic state through the use of a self-created hypnotic script.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus wherein said hypnotic script is spoken aloud and which script may be customized by the user.
These and other objectives of the present invention shall become apparent from the following specification, read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawings.
The apparatus taught by the present invention comprises a medium with a computer program imprinted thereon, operable within an interactive computer device equipped with means to present to the visual and auditory senses and further equipped with means to receive user input. The computer program provides the user with a method for creating and listening to a custom hypnosis script for the purpose of inducing a state of hypnosis and making hypnotic behavioral suggestions. The term custom refers to the inclusion of user selected preferences for the imagery and behavioral suggestions in the hypnosis script.
The method advantageously using this apparatus is comprised of operatively interfacing the program medium with the computer device; running the program, such that the program through the use of predetermined queries solicits input from the user which input is then incorporated into an hypnotic script provided by the program; and presenting the hypnotic script to the user.